Surprise
by MissJulia96
Summary: Cam gets injured off-world while Carolyn gets a surprise herself. R&R. I'm from Germany so don't be so hard. Probably somewhere in S10.


One-shot

**Surprise**

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. The owners are MGM and the producers.

Category: Romance

Rating: K+

Pairings: C/C

Summary: Cam gets injured off-world while Carolyn received some shocking news. Season 10. No spoilers.

A/N: Sorry if something not exactly right, I'm from Germany.

It was early in the morning when the alarm clock from Mitchell sounded in the silent bedroom. One of the bodies in the bed reached for the clock while the other one just moaned in displeasure.

"Let it be."

"We have to get up Cam. We can't be late again or the people will grow suspicious. You know the SGC." Carolyn said and rolled over so that she could face him.

"Don't wanna get up." He mumbled sleepily and buried his head in her neck. She just laughed.

"Cam we have to get up." She smiled and tried to get out of bed. Well…tried. Cam already grabbed her by the waist again and pulled her back into the bed.

"No. Still have time." He said already half asleep again.

"Cam." She whined playfully and shoved him out of the bed.

"Au! What was that for?"

"We have to get up Cam." She looked down to him with an amused smile.

"I am already up." He grumbled.

"Well then…" she said and made her way over to the bathroom.

"Hey! Where are you going?" he asked as he stood up and followed her.

"I am going to have a shower and then get ready for work. We can't come together late if we don't want people to grow suspicious. You know they are already talking about us when we go home at the same time. I don't want my father to know anything just yet." She said standing right in front of him.

"I know baby." He leaned to kiss her but she moved her head so that his lips touched her cheek.

"What's wrong?" he asked worried.

"When you start kissing me now I can't stop and we will be certainly too late." She said and grabbed some of her clothes that she had at his place. They were together now thirteen months and everything was going smoothly. The only problem, if you can call it that, was that nobody knew that they were together. Not even his team members or his parents. Let's not get started with her parents. They didn't want people to think that he's was only with her to sleep himself to the top because of her father. Something which is totally ridiculous due to the relationship she and her father have but people talk…anyway they just want it to be theirs for a while.

"That was my plan." He said and nibbled at her neck while she was choosing t-shirts.

"Stop that." She said looking at her watch. "Now we are definitely late." She added turning around to him to kiss his lips.

"Well then…" he said and shoved her onto the bed. Nothing could be heard for a while. Well just the sound of to people having extremely much fun.

They were late all right. But it didn't bother Cam very much. Carolyn was slightly annoyed but Cam knew that it wouldn't last much longer. He had a mission to go on and he wouldn't see her again till the mission was over so they both enjoyed the little extra time they had together.

The team already had their briefing they just had to go do the pre-mission check-up and they were ready. Carolyn just finished wrapping up Siler's broken nose when Cam strolled in the infirmary.

"Ready for your check-up Colonel?" she asked with a small smile.

"Ready as I will ever be." He replied with one of his own.

"Ok just sit on the bed you know how it goes." Then she turned to Siler. "You are all done Sergeant. If you have pain just take one of the pills. But don't drink any alcohol with them." Siler just nodded and went back to his work.

"You sound like a mom." As Cam said that Carolyn had a smile on her face which he couldn't really place.

"Everything looks fine. You are free to go on this mission." She cleared him but her thoughts were elsewhere. She had already thought about it on more then one occasion but now with all the evidence she thought about it nearly daily. She just had to wait and see what the test results say. She only hoped that when it turns out to be positive he wouldn't leave her.

"Earth to Carolyn. Are you somewhere in there?" Cam asked with an amused smile. He caught her more often these days with her head stuck in the clouds.

"Yeah. I am here. Just thought about something."

"Care to share?" he wanted to know.

"Nothing serious. I don't want to bore you and you have to gear up. You mission starts in twenty minutes." She stated and moved the curtains.

"You could never bore me. But you're right I have to go." He said and hopped of the bed. "See you in two days." He added quietly and walked away to get ready for his mission. Carolyn starred after him for a few moments before she went on with her work.

The next day at work she looked after her patients when at 1030 a nurse came to her to show her some test results. She went into her office to read the file. It read that the patient was two months pregnant. She knew the tested person just to well…it was herself.

She was pregnant.

Carolyn POV 

I. Am. Pregnant. I can't believe it. Every time I thought about having a baby I thought that I would be married a year or two. Just something like that. But now everything changed and I don't even want it any other way.

But I am also so scarred. What if Cameron doesn't want any children or thinks that it's too early? What do I tell my father when he asks about the baby's father? Are Cam and I ready to be parents? There are just so many questions and I don't have any answers to them. And to make it all worse Cam is on a mission and I know that when he's coming back that I have to tell him and I don't even know how.

And suddenly I became from being utterly happy about being pregnant to confused and worried about the reactions of the whole people around me. God, I think I'm going to throw up.

Third POV

Carolyn's thoughts were interrupted by the claxons blaring 'Medical team to the gate room. Medical team to the gate room'. She already jumped the first time she heard the voice and grabbed everything she would need as quickly as possible and made her way to the embarkation room as fast as she could. Carolyn knew that there were just two teams on a mission and that one of them was SG1. The fear grew the nearer she got. In the gate room she nearly cried out as she saw Cameron's almost lifeless body being supported by Daniel and Teal'c. Sam and Vala were just right behind them as the gate closed.

Carolyn is a professional so she took her fear and her feelings aside and began to work. She shouted commands to her staff and together they made their way to the infirmary with Mitchell's body on a stretcher. In the infirmary she already gave new commands to her team and they began the preparation for the operation.

Two hours later Cam was out of the OR and brought to one of the beds in the quite infirmary. SG1 and General Landry were already waiting for Carolyn's report. She still had her scrubs on when she came over to them.

"Colonel Mitchell is fine. He has a punctured lung because one of his broken rips, a broken leg, a mild concussion and some cuts and bruises but otherwise he's fine. As soon as the medication has worn of he should wake up. He will also have some pain in his leg and breathing problems the next few days but it's nothing serious." Carolyn assured the group which were holding their breath. "If you want you can see him put he will be asleep for at least the next three hours." She ended her little speech. Once everyone had visit the sleeping Colonel Carolyn went to his bed and sat down on the chair next to him.

She just sat there for a little while until she saw movement from the bed in front of her.

"Where am I?" he asked confused.

"You're in the infirmary. You had some problems on the mission and you got injured. We had to operate you because your lung collapsed."

"I'm sorry." He murmured sleepily.

"It wasn't your fault Cam. How are you feeling?"

"Like I have been hit by a bus." He said and tried to move. Of course Carolyn saw that and jumped in doctor mode.

"Don't move. You have broken rips and a broke leg. Also a slight concussion." She clarified at his confused face.

"Ah…damn. How are the others?"

"They are fine. Just a few cuts and bruise. Nothing serious." There were a few moments of silence and then Carolyn began to talk again. "Cam I have to tell you something." She said nervous.

He of course picking up her tone was already worried. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"It's nothing bad Cam. Well I hope it's nothing bad…Cam I…well…" she stutters.

"Just tell me. It can't be that bad." He tried to smile and failing.

"I'm pregnant." She said in one breath. There were a few minutes of silence until Carolyn couldn't take it anymore.

"Cam…?" she asked wary.

"You are pregnant?"

"Yes."

"I am going to be a dad?" he asked with a smile looking into Carolyn's eyes.

"Yes you are. Are you happy?"

"Am I happy? Of course. I am going to be a dad. A dad Carolyn!" he now nearly shouted of happiness.

"I know. And I am going to be a mom. Do you think we are ready to be parents?" she asked uncertain.

"Of course we are ready. We are going to be great parents. You and me." He said softly.

"Ok. But do you know what that means?" she asked.

"What?"

"We have to tell my dad." By the look of fear crossing Cameron's face Carolyn nearly dropped out of her chair because she was laughing so hard.

"That is not funny. I am going to be dead."

"Oh…come on Cam. My dad isn't that bad. He would never want my baby to grow up without a father because of him." She said still amused.

"I am happy that you find that so funny." He said with mock hurt.

"I am. But it won't be bad. I am there for you."

"I love you." He whispered so that just she could hear.

"I love you too." She whispered and looked around to see if there were any people who could see her and then leaned down to kiss him gently on his lips. Both were smiling and completely happy.

The end

A/N: Hope you liked it and it wasn't too sappy or OOC. When yes then I apologies. Sorry for any mistakes again (Germany). Please R&R .


End file.
